


Fair Weather Friend

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day brings up issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Weather Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Друг познаётся в беде](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391140) by [krapivka37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37)



> Title: Fair Weather Friend  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Sharona, Adrian.  
> Summary: A rainy day brings up issues.  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just visiting them.  
> Notes: This 200-word drabble was written in response to two simultaneous challenges on LiveJournal: a weather-related theme at monkdrabbles, and the word "juvenile" at 15minuteficlets. (After all, Monk is the very definition of juvenile.)

"Ready to go meet Captain Stottlemeyer?" Sharona Fleming asked.

"I can’t go." Staring morosely through his window at the downpour outside, Adrian Monk squirmed. "It’s raining."

"Big deal. Isn’t that what you have _three_ umbrellas for?"

"Yeah, but… but there’s going to be a chance of thunderstorms today." Adrian looked at her with an expression of vague panic. "Have you ever considered that carrying an umbrella is like walking around with a personal lightning rod?"

Sharona sighed.

"I’ll be right back," she said tersely, and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

 

Five minutes later, Sharona stepped back from Adrian and admired her handiwork. "There. You won’t get wet, and you won’t attract lightning. Are you happy now?"

Adrian let out a slight whimper. His distressed and comically waif-like face stared back at her from within a makeshift rain slicker made out of a plastic garbage bag.

"Are you sure about this?" he quavered.

"Trust me," Sharona replied, and seized Adrian by the wrist, dragging him out the door before he had a chance to protest further. She was forced to stifle a grin at the thought that crossed her mind.

_

I can’t wait to see the Captain’s face when he sees this.

_

© 2005 Jordanna Morgan

_ _


End file.
